Werewolf Lover
by OpenWinds309
Summary: Scott and Stiles begin to befriend the new girl from Florida, Claire Bridges. She immediatley takes a liking to Scott and Scott feels the same way about her. But with Scott still fighting the pack and trying to keep himself under wraps, he doesn't know if he wants to fall in love all over again.
1. Chapter 1

Werewolf Lover

A fan fiction for Scott McCall and my OC, Claire Bridges

Chapter 1  
Beacon Hills

I walked through the frigid air at a quick pace, my black boots crunching on the frosted grass and my light red hair blowing from under my black beanie. I shoved my bare hands into my black jacket pockets and sighed.  
I was following the sound of people cheering and boys grunting. I was going to my new high schools Lacrosse game, just because, as the new kid, I had nothing else to do. I had learned to like sports, especially when I'm not playing them, and one of the guys I met in my Chemistry class invited me to come.  
Once I got there I noticed a familiar face. Short brown hair and a sweet smile turned and noticed my entry. He wore a number 24 jersey and all he had told me was he goes by Stiles. I waved at him and he waved back then turned to another guy that was next to him.  
He has spiked black hair and tan skin. He talked in hushed whispers to Stiles. He wore pads and the number 11 jersey. I noticed there were hardly any seats in the back, but a good amount in the front. I chose the spot directly behind Stiles and his friend and flopped. I sucked in a breath because the metal bench froze my butt through my jeans.  
Being from Florida, this was new. It was 50 degrees and looked like it was about to snow. Moving to California was not my intention, but with my parents getting divorced I decided to move in with my older sister, Constance and her husband Jake. Stiles turned to see me and smiled.  
"First time in a place this cold?" He asked.  
I shrugged. "No, but this is just the longest I've been exposed to this temperature." I responded brushing back a piece of my hair behind my ear.  
"So…who's winning?" I asked. Stiles laughed, sounding very defeated.  
"Um..they are. We're kind of getting killed. It's just 'cause this guy…doesn't have his head in the game." Stiles playfully pushed his friend who gave him a look.  
I noticed his friend had a dis aligned jaw and a beautiful lip shape. He smile at his friend and I felt my heart flutter. I must have been staring at him for too long because he then turned to me and looked me up and down. It wasn't in a creepy way, more as in, a friendly way.  
He turned back to the game and stood up walking onto the field. I reminded myself to have Stiles introduce us after the game.  
At the end, turns out Beacon Hills turned things around and won by 3 points. The whole team went wild especially Stiles and his friend. They seemed to happy and carefree and I followed Stiles to the locker room hall where I waited patiently for them to return.

~Stiles P.O.V.~  
Everyone rushed into the locker room and began hooping and hollering. It echoed in the tile locker room and I felt Scott punch me in the arm.  
"Made friends with the new girl, huh Stiles?" He said beginning to take off his pads and put them in his locker.  
"Yeah..I mean, she's cute and everything. I just don't like people being alone." I said beginning to remove my pads.  
"Well is she still waiting for you?" He asked.  
"Yeah, she's waiting in the hall, I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out for some pizza after this." I responded changing into normal clothes.  
"Yeah, sounds like fun. But…Stiles?" I looked to him; he stared at me with those eyes, the eyes that told me that he had detected something about her.  
"Oh what?! Is she a freaking werewolf too? C'mon, why can't there be any girl that's normal anymore!" I complained kicking my locker.  
Scott laughed. "No, it's just, her heartbeat skipped when she saw me. I…think she likes me." He explained slipping on a black t-shirt.  
I sighed. _Once again, I lose a girl to his boyish good looks. _"So, do you like her?" I asked stepping over the bench and slipped my backpack on my shoulder.  
Scott shrugged, he turned his face from mine. "Maybe, I haven't really talked to her." I groaned.  
"Dude, yes or no." I demanded.  
Scott sighed, "Yeah." I smiled.  
"Well, c'mon, it's about time you moved on!" I grabbed Scott's backpack and dragged him from the locker room.

~Claire's P.O.V.~  
I scrolled through my messages on my Android and noticed my sister had messaged and said to be home by 11. I sighed.  
I heard laughing coming from down the hall and saw Stiles dragging his friend down the hall. Finally he let his friend walk on his own and I noticed he was about the same height as Stiles. He wore a black v neck t-shirt and a pair of baggy black jeans. He threw his brown 'Hurley' backpack over his shoulder and smiled at me.  
I couldn't help but smile back like a cheerleader, my eyes not leaving his adorable dis aligned jaw.  
"Hey, Claire, this is Scott McCall, my best friend. Yep, he's a pain in the ass but, he's my pain in the ass." Stiles joked. "So did you like the game?" He continued.  
I laughed. "Yeah, you guys really pulled out. I guess someone finally got his head in the game?" I teased with Scott.  
"Hey, had to impress a pretty girl. After Stiles made me look all wimpy as the team captain." Scott said then began walking.  
"So you coming?" Stiles asked.  
"Coming where?" I said confused.  
"Oh, we're gonna go get some pizza, we wanted you to come. Maybe tell you the basics on how to survive in this town." Scott punched him, giving him a look. Stiles grumbled at him in harsh whispers but Scott didn't say anything.  
"So?" Stiles asked, rubbing his arm.  
"Uh… sure but I gotta get back home by 11." Stiles smiled.  
"Great, so where's your car?" He asked.  
"Oh… I don't have one, I walked from my house." Stiles looked shocked.  
"How far is your house from here?" I shrugged.  
"A good 3 miles. But I was okay." Stiles wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me out.  
"Now there is no good reason why a girl from way down in the south should be walking to school 3 miles. Surprised your lips didn't freeze off. C'mon you can ride with us in the Jeep." Stiles said.  
Scott rolled his eyes and followed behind us. He opened the passenger door for me and allowed me to get into the single seat in the back. He then slid in and smiled at me.  
"You gonna be okay back there?" He asked.  
I nodded. "Its fine, thanks."  
Scott buckled in and Stiles took off in the blue Jeep. On the ride there Scott began asking me questions about myself. To which I was happy to get to know him.  
"So you're from Florida?" He asked.  
"Yeah, just a small town on the coast near the Cape. Nowhere important." I answered promptly.  
"What about your parents? Why the sudden move?" I just looked down and smiled and began to fidget with my fingers.  
"I…don't live with my parents. They got divorced 6 months ago and now I live with my sister Constance and her husband. We moved from Florida to get away from all the fighting." Scott seemed to get upset.  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know. I-" He kept apologizing.  
"No no, its okay. I don't mind talking about it." I laughed.  
"Well, my parents are divorced too, I live with my mom." He replied.  
"And my dad is the Sheriff!" Stiles interjected our 20 questions match as we parked in a parking space.  
"Aw, did you feel left out Stiles?" Scott joked.  
"No, just thought I'd throw that in there before you started crying." They both got out and I crawled from the back.  
I was beginning to set my foot down when it slipped on the metal step. I began to fall before Scott's arms were around me and holding me upright.  
"Whoa, careful there Claire, things get slippery after it rains." I realized I was gripping his t-shirt and I could feel part of his chest underneath it.  
I released it instantly and brushed it trying to stop it from wrinkling.  
"Oh jeez, sorry about that. I'm a klutz." I laughed nervously.  
"That's okay, I guess I better follow you around more often to make sure you don't hurt yourself in the ice and snow." Scott said before grabbing his jacket from the seat.  
Stiles opened the door for me and I faintly heard him call Scott a 'show-off' and a few other things that I would not say to my own mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Werewolf Lover

Chapter 2  
Scott McFall

Stiles and I kept in constant touch. He had opted himself to drive me to school every morning and pretty much took me out every afternoon. I had become, thanks to him, a major fan of police work.  
He loved telling stories of his dad's work as Sheriff and how the crime rate in Beacon Hills was skyrocketing. I flashed back to the night we all had pizza together and the words that came out of Scott's mouth that still sent chills down my spine:  
_"Don't go out late at night into the woods. Don't ever dare going out after dark during a full moon. It…does stuff to the people around here. Especially the animals, and I'd rather not have another murder around here. Just, please promise?" _  
"Hellloooo! Earth to Claire! Stiles speaking!" I jolted myself out of my flashback and Stiles sat with his Chemistry book on his lap.  
I giggled and tapped my pencil on the notebook. "Sorry, I was just in thought." Stiles rolled his eyes.  
"About Scott no doubt. You two make doe eyes at each other more than I have ever allowed my stomach to see." He said shaking his head.  
"No, it was not about Scott….at least not all of it." Stiles closed his book and stood up stretching.  
His phone began to ring in his pocket and he pulled it out. His facial expression changed to a worried look.  
"Um, I have to get you home, I need to go and meet someone." Stiles began to frantically grab his keys and help me put my things back in my bag.  
"Wait! What's going on?" I asked. He didn't answer just opened his door and ushered me out.  
"Stiles!" I called.  
"Trust me, C. You do _not _want to know." He threw my bag into his Jeep and then I hopped in.

He drove down the road at a pretty illegal speed and screeched to a halt at my house. I turned to him and stared him down.  
"Stiles?" I asked.  
He didn't look at me. "I can't tell you okay?" He said sighing heavily. "Trust me I wish I could, but I can't." I grumbled.  
"Is Scott okay?" Stiles didn't answer.  
"Stiles!" I yelped.  
"I don't know!" He said. "I've gotta go Claire!" I sat with my arms crossed in the seat.  
"Take me with you. He's my friend too ya know!" Stiles threw his hands up and got out. He came around to my door and opened it.  
"Claire! Go!" He yelled.  
I sat, stone faced. "Claire, if you don't go there is a major possibility you going with me will get Scott in worse trouble than he is. I promise I will try and get Scott to explain things to you later. Just please, go." He said sincerely.  
I sighed. I unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped out stomping up the driveway.  
"If something happens Stiles do you promise to come get me?" I asked.  
He nodded.  
"And once your done you text me and tell me if Scott's okay! If not I will kill you!" I said and trotted up the brick steps getting out of the cold.  
I heard Stiles take off and I opened the red door leading into my house.  
A marble staircase was at the entrance with a black railing. I looked into the living room and saw a woman with light brown hair sitting on the white couch. She turned to me and smiled. She had warm brown eyes and wore a pair of blue flower earrings.  
"Hey, Claire. How is Stiles?" She asked.  
I sighed. "He's okay I guess. He had to take off in a hurry though. He told me he would text me if there is something wrong." I answered dumping my bag on the glass table.  
Constance stood up wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black tanktop. She walked past me and grabbed a glass of wine. I flopped into a light yellow armchair and pulled out my phone. Nerves made my stomach churn. Something didn't feel right about the way Stiles was acting.  
After hearing the normal, "I like Stiles you should go out with him" speech from my sister I trotted upstairs to my bedroom. It had light blue carpet and white walls. My bed was queen sized and had a black and red comforter set on it. It was a early Christmas present from my best friend, Isabel, in Florida.  
I rolled over and looked at my phone. It had been an hour and there were no new messages. I tried to distract myself for a while on my computer listening to David Archuleta, but I still checked my phone every 5 minutes.  
Soon it became midnight and just as I was falling asleep in my gamer chair on the floor, "The Day that Never Comes" began to blast from my phone. I flew across the room to my bed and saw the ID was a number that wasn't added to my phone. I hesistated before I answered.  
"Hello?" I spoke.  
"Hey Claire its me." Scott's voice came over the phone, he seemed out of breath.  
"Hey, are you okay? You sound out of breath." I asked.  
I heard him chuckle. "I'm good, sorry I broke you study date with Stiles, he's a little heartbroken over it." I laughed. I ran a hand through my hair and let my nerves calm.  
"Its okay, we'll have another one soon. What was all of the frantic stuff about?" I asked.  
Scott stayed quiet for a minute. "It was some thing that happened to one of my…friends. I needed Stiles' help for it. Nothing major." Scott still sounded out of breath.  
"Well thanks for calling, sounds like you need a good drink of water." I said. "I'll talk to you Monday." Just before I thought the conversation was over I heard Scott yell my name.  
"What?!" I answered.  
"Um…what if…I said I wanted to go to the movies this weekend." He said.  
"I'd say, have fun?" I caught myself.  
"No, Claire. I want you to go with me." His voice said.  
My heart stopped. I'm pretty sure. _"Was he asking me, to go out with him?" _I thought.  
"Claiiirrreeee." He said in a sing song voice. I let out a breath.  
"Uh, sure. What time?" Scott laughed seeming to release a breath himself.  
"I'll pick you up around 12, is that good?" He asked.  
"Great. See you then." I answered.  
"Sweet dreams Claire." He said before the line went dead.  
I dropped the phone on my bed and sat on my back for a minute. I then sat up and jumped on my bed and ran down the stairs where Jake was just walking in the door from his job at the police station. I hugged him and to that he was surprised.  
I bounced around my sister then just stood waiting for the dizziness to subside.  
"Scott…asked me out." I said out of breath.  
Constance laughed with me and hugged me. Let's just say I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

~Stiles P.O.V.~  
I took my phone from Scott and gave him a brief look then looked back to the road. Scott smiled.  
"What?" He asked.  
"What? What he asks. Do you _forget_ what tomorrow is?" I reminded. Scott's face got grim.  
"Dammit!" He beat a fist on the side on the Jeep's door. "Hey hey! Watch my Jeep!" I chided.  
Scott leaned his head on his arms and then leaned back up. "Well, I'll just have to make sure I'm home by the time the moon comes out." I shook my head.  
"You _know_ you get moody on full moon's Scott." I said turning onto his street.  
"Well, I'll just try and keep it under wraps. There's no way I'm cancelling on her. You should have heard her heartbeat." Scott smirked.  
I shook my head. "C'mon dude focus! You're gonna have to figure out a way to make sure you keep it under wraps cause there is no _way_ I'm following you around to cover up for you in case something happens." I said. Scott turned his head to me and smiled.  
I looked at him. "Oh no, _no way_! No Scott!" I exclaimed. "I am not doing that!" Scott pushed on my arm.  
"C'mon you like her too, do you want to scare her off with my werewolf mood swings?" I sighed.  
"Well maybe if you scare her off she'll like _me_ more." I answered.  
"C'mon Stiles." Scott groaned.  
"Oh fine!" I said and put the Jeep in park. "No go home, stupid dog." Scott slid out and shut the door.  
"I owe you one!" He yelled then walked inside.  
"_Oh…way past one_, Scott." I said under my breath and drove off.

~Claire's P.O.V.~  
I pulled my hair out of the braid and brushed it out. Sleeping in the braid gave my usually flat red hair a good bouncy look. I walked from my vanity to my closet where a nice black and silver dress blouse was hanging and a pair of light colored blue jeans were folded on top of a box.  
I slipped on the clothes and then pulled on my black tennis shoes and clipped my wolf locket around my neck. I opened it and saw my best friend, Isabel and my two friends Faith and Abby. I smiled at them.  
I put on black eyeliner and shadowed my eyes with white. I heard the doorbell ring and looked out my window and saw Scott standing nervously on the front step.  
I trotted down the marble stairs but obiviously not fast enough because my sister slid to the door in her socks and threw it open.  
Scott stood in a light white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and baggy jeans. He smiled at me and my heart fluttered. I waved at him and my sister invited him in.  
"Get on in here and out of the cold, kiddo." I grinned and shoved my hands in my pockets.  
"Uh, Scott this is my older sister Constance, Constance this is Scott McFall." He held out his hand and she shook it.  
"Hi, Scott. Welcome to our home. Sorry if it's a mess we just moved and _someone_ hasn't been home enough to help unpack." I smiled nervously.  
"Sorry, that's partially me and Stiles' fault. We've been having a lot of fun getting to know her. I just…thought it was time to take her out one on one." Scott answered rather smoothly.  
After my sister thoroughly grilled him, Scott revealed we weren't going to the movies but for a walk into downtown. I was happy with idea because I hadn't been much around California yet.  
We finally got away from my sister and I saw that Scott didn't have a car, but a green and black dirt bike. I gulped.  
Scott laughed. "C'mon, it won't bite. I promise I won't let you fall." He got to the bike and slipped a leather jacket on me then zipped it up. He handed me a helmet and then I mounted behind him.  
"You might want to hold on." I laughed nervously. I slipped my arms around his waist and gulped.  
The bike's engines rumbled and we took off. Scott surprisingly was a good driver. My heart was beating fast in my chest and I leaned on his trying to break the wind. My lips were getting really cold so I just closed them inside my mouth.  
We got to downtown and Scott parked his bike and helped me get off. He unclipped my helmet for me because my hands were too shaky to do it myself, then allowed me to keep the leather jacket.  
"Jeez, Claire, your lips are purple." I covered them with my hand.  
"Oh..sorry. I'm fine." Scott held out his hand to me and leaned his head forward.  
"C'mon, I know a great coffee shop around the corner." I smiled and took his hand.  
"I'm…not a big fan of coffee." I said.  
"Okay, then we'll have hot chocolate." We walked side by side to the coffee shop and he ordered two hot cocoa's.  
We drank them together and just talked for a while. "So…what happened last night?" I asked.  
Scott seemed to stiffen. "It was nothing. One of my friends on the Lacrosse team needed some help and it was more of a two guy job that's all." I looked at him confused.  
"Then why was Stiles so frantic?" I persued.  
Scott sighed. "Look Claire, I'd really like you tell you, but you just..gotta trust me on this. Just make sure you don't go out late tonight. After I drop you off you and your sister should stay inside." I got nervous again.  
"Calm down." Scott placed his hand on mine. "I won't let anything get to you." He said before taking his hand off and drinking another sip.  
Scott always seemed to know my mood. He always picked up when I needed to talk, or when I was scared. He always knew the exact thing to do or say which made me like him even more. I looked at him and smiled. I noticed he had been staring at me and looking down. I felt my face grow hot.  
"What?" He asked. I shrugged.  
"No, tell me, before I make you tell me." I looked at him jaw agape.  
"And what makes you think you can make me tell you, hotshot?" I teased.  
"Oh, I have ways." He answered. He leaned over the table and began to tickle me.  
I jumped and batted at him. "Stop!" I laughed.  
Eventually he paid the bill and took my hand leading me out of the coffee shop.  
We walked all over downtown for at least 3 hours before Scott decided it was time go home. He took me to grab a bite to eat before we left on his bike.  
Once we exited the restaurant Scott stopped and pulled on my arm. I turned and a blast of wind blew my hair out of place. It was blowing his forward.  
"I wanna do this again sometime." He said. My heart jumped in my chest.  
I nodded. "Me too. I had fun." I smiled.  
Scott pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. "I like you, Claire." He whispered in my ear as he pulled back.  
I blushed and cleared my throat. "I like you too." I pulled on him and lead him to his bike.  
"Now c'mon before this Floridian turns into a popsicle." I joked.  
He laughed. "I wouldn't let that happen." He answered.  
We rode back to my house and he walked me to my door. He hugged me again and talked to me quietly.  
"Remember, don't go out after this. It's dangerous okay?" I sighed. Nerves setting in again.  
"But why?" I asked. My stomach churning. "Do you go out and see things? Cause if you do, Scott-"  
"Hey, calm down." He placed a hand on my cheek. "Relax, I stay in. It's just a thing. Go on." He kissed my cheek and walked off.  
"Goodnight Claire, I'll call tomorrow." He mounted his bike and sped off.  
I'm pretty sure my heart went with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Full Moon 

~Stiles P.O.V.~  
I rushed to my Jeep after my dad left on another call. Scott had just finished his rather...sickeningly sweet date with Claire. He told me to meet him at his house as fast as I could. I threw the Jeep into drive and sped off down the road.  
Fog was starting to set in and it made it hard to see in front of me, which, also made me nervous. I pulled up on the curb of Scott's house and knocked on the door. Miss McCall answered the door and a breezed past her.  
"Stiles? Everything okay?" She asked.  
"Great, got some serious studying to do with Scott!" I got to his room and knocked. He opened the door and sweat was pouring down in bullets.  
"Dude, what the hell?" I asked throwing the bag of chains down on his bed.  
Scott shrugged. "I have no idea, I've been keeping things under wraps all day. Its just...enfuriating. I feel like something is going on but I don't know it. Its...frustrating." He grinded his teeth.  
I gulped. "Okay, just keep your pulse down. We need to tie you up somewhere, without your mom seeing." I said.  
Scott looked around the room. He suddenly stopped. His arms shaking.  
I looked at it. "Wait? Isn't that the same thing you did with Erica before she became..ya know a major sexy werewolf?" Scott looked up to the window and sniffed the air.  
"Something is up." He said walking to the window and opening it more.  
"Something's up..where?" I asked. Even though I had a faint idea.  
"Something is up with Claire. I gotta go and find her." I grabbed his shoulders.  
"Dude, not a good idea. She's gonna go ballistic, and I don't think letting her know you're a werewolf after the first date isn't going to go over well." I pulled him back, but he shook me off.  
"I have to find her. I won't let her see me." Scott jumped out of the window and took off. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.  
"Geez." I ran out of the house and took my Jeep heading to Claire's house.

~Claire's P.O.V.~  
I flopped onto my bed and sighed.  
_ Two kisses on the cheek, close hugs, hand holding. Nope, my heart isn't going to be able to take it. _I ran today's events through my head. Scott was amazing and surprisingly was not pity dating me. I took off the leather jacket and smiled at it. I threw it over my rolling chair and changed into my 'Avenged Sevenfold' t-shirt.  
I began to finish my Calculus homework when I looked up and saw a man standing behind me. I almost screamed but just as I was about to a hand with long claws clasped my throat. It pulled me out of my window by my throat.  
We got into the road and it _howled_. Like a wolf. I looked at it, it had red eyes and a hairy face. The perfect image of a werewolf. But not like the Twilight werewolves, these looked half human half wolf.  
It began to take me into the woods. The woods that Scott specifically told me not to go into for any reason. We stopped and I felt blood trickling down my neck. I began to get light headed, I didn't know if it was because of blood loss or no oxygen.  
"So this is the new one that Scott found." It spoke.  
"You're pretty, but you don't have the strongest bones." It tightened its grip around my throat and I felt my neck begin to pop.  
I tried to suck in breaths but they ended up failing and causing me to cough. It laughed. It then threw my body into a tree and seemed to lose whatever humanity it had left.  
It growled and scratched my body, down my stomach and then threw me again. I felt my shoulder and neck break. A searing pain shot from my neck to my back.  
I heard a long howl then growling and fighting. Eventually I heard Scott's voice scream my name. I thought it was my mind letting me hear my bit of happiness before I died. I saw the image of Constance and Jake coming home and not finding me, of Stiles and Scott at school...not seeing me.  
I felt tears stream my cheeks.  
I heard Scott's voice yelling for me to get up again, then I blacked out.

~Stiles P.O.V.~

I rushed into the woods and saw Scott. His body hunched over another and a man that was completely lifeless across the woods.  
I approached and realized that it wasn't just any body, it was Claire's. Her neck bent a way that no one's neck should be bent. She was covered in blood and scratch marks.  
Scott cried for her to get up. I gulped back tears and felt my nerves go into shock.  
"Scott! We have to get her to a hospital!" I yelled and tried to pick her up.  
Scott moved her and carried her ever so gently.  
"GET YOUR JEEP STILES!" He growled under large sucks of breath.  
I ran and started the Jeep. I opened the door and allowed Scott to set her onto his lap. I jumped into the drivers seat and sped down the road.  
I reached the hospital and rushed in. Scott carried her in his arms. I saw tears streaking on his cheeks and blood was covering his shirt.  
"Someone! We need help!" A bunch of doctors came with a bed and helped her on it. Scott held her hand.  
"Scott, let them take her." I told him.  
"No! I need to go!" He yelled.  
"Scott!" I pulled his hand. He caught his breath and then they ran off with her.  
Scott paced for over and hour before he left and the next thing I remember hearing is a howl that sounded like someone was screaming. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What are you?

~Claire's P.O.V.~  
A week. I've been in a coma for a week. My neck was severely broken, my shoulder was separated and I'd lost a lot of blood. I opened my eyes and felt a hand rubbing mine.  
"Scott?" I squeaked.  
"No, babe. Its me." Constance said kissing my hand. Don't get me wrong I was happy to see my sister safe and sound, but I wanted Scott.  
"Where is he?" I asked. I was kinda dizzy from the bright light.  
"He's been here, he'll come after school. It let's out in 15 minutes." She said. I heard her sniff.  
I pulled my sister's hand to my lips and kissed it. "I'm okay, sis. I promise." I yawned.  
"Oh thank God." I heard Jake's low voice say with a sigh of relief then he hugged me.  
It hurt, but it was worth it. He was like a brother to me, and it made me happy to know he cared.  
"Hey, C, do you remember what happened at all?" Constance asked.  
A big man, that looked like a werewolf. I could remember, even though I didn't want to.  
"Yes, but..I want to talk about it when Scott gets here. I don't want to explain it more than once." Constance nodded.  
"Let me text him and tell him you woke up. He's been here everyday for the past week. Look over there." Constance pointed to a large dinner tray full of balloons and flowers. I smiled weakly.  
"I want to see him, sis." I said. I could remember his screams that night. How heart felt they were. I now know he was really there, it wasn't just my mind dreaming him. All I wanted to know was..how did he find me?

After about and hour the nurses came in and checked on me. They had me drink some water and put more IV in. I sighed.  
Soon the door busted open and Scott stood with sweat trailing his brow and face. He threw his backpack down at the door and his shoulders went up and down heavily, as his lunch tried to catch his breath.  
"Jesus Scott, did you run here?" I asked. The nurse lifted my bed up so I was sitting up. She took one needle from my arm allowing me to move better.  
"I think she's going to be fine, she has about 3 more days here, then she is free to go." She said to Scott and Constance on the way out. Stiles slid in behind Scott who was still standing in the doorway.  
"Claire." Scott breathed. "Your...okay." He said.  
I opened my arms. He approached me and leaned down and hugged me. He seemed to rock me back and forth. His face was buried in my neck.  
"Thank God." Stiles said and came onto the other side of the bed and stood akwardly.  
Scott backed off and then I opened my arms to Stiles. He looked over to Scott and I groaned.  
"Stiles, I don't care and he'll get over it. Give me a friggin hug!" I said.  
Stiles hugged me and I kissed his cheek. "Thank you, for helping him get me here. Sorry if I got blood in your precious Jeep." I teased.  
"No..no problem." Stiles blushed.  
"Can you tell us now, C?" I nodded.  
"Okay, that night, I remember being in my room after Scott and I's date, and-"  
A nurse with long black curly hair came in. She looked a lot like Scott, just paler.  
"Scott, is this her?" She asked and came in.  
"Mom, not right now." He protested.  
"I wanted to meet her and I heard she was awake. Hi, Claire, I'm Melissa McCall, Scott's mom." I smiled at her.  
"Hi. Sorry we aren't meeting when I can walk." I joked. She laughed.  
"That's alright. I just had to meet you, I don't see Scott here often. But he's been here everyday and all night until my shift was over." She told me. I smiled and blushed.  
"Mom!" Scott moaned.  
"Alright alright, I'll go. Look sweetheart, after you get out make this boy," she pinched his cheek, "take you to meet me alright?" She said. I nodded.  
"Definatly." She left.  
"Okay, anyways. It showed up in my room as a..man then it dragged me out by my throat and I remember seeing it as...a wolf. It howled, guys, and then we went into the woods and...after that all I remember is pain and its saying something about Scott. Then..I heard Scott screaming before I blacked out." Scott came over and held my hand. I didn't realize it but I was crying.  
"Well...that's interesting. I think its post traumatic stress." I furrowed my brow.  
"Constance I'm not _lying_. I know what I saw!" I got upset.  
"Calm down, Claire, its understandable. It was traumatic." She continued.  
"Yeah it was, but that doesn't effect my memory!" I yelled. "You have to believe me!"  
"Calm down!" Constance exclaimed. "There is no such thing as werewolves Claire! We don't live in Stephenie Meyer's world!" She continued.  
_ "Constance! I'm not lying!"_ I practically screamed.  
"Calm down, Claire." Scott's voice whispered in my ear. He squeezed my hand. I noticed he had sat down in a chair.  
I breathed in and out. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my fingers. "Calm down...breath." He kept whispering.  
"You cannot believe her story, Scott." Constance exclaimed.  
"Hey, Constance, maybe it'd be better if you went and got something to eat." I looked at Scott. His eyes flashed a gold color and Constance disappeared with out another word.  
I sucked in a breath. "It...had eyes like that. Then they turned red." I whispered.  
Scott turned to me. He stared at me, resting his chin on our intertwined hands. His eyes looked sad, like he had to tell me something.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Claire..." He spoke my name and then kissed my fingers again. He sighed.  
"I believe you, your whole story. It was a werewolf, I know that. I know that because..." He rested his forehead on our hands.  
"Because I am one." He closed his eyes then looked at me. With eyes that were full of apologies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emotion

My breath caught. Scott still stared at me, wanting a reaction. I didn't know if I needed to scream for my sister or Stiles, or just...try and talk to him about it.  
I didn't want to lose Scott, that much I know. I felt a hollowness in my chest, I figured that is just a glimpse of what it would feel like if I pushed him away.  
I took in a deep breath and then exhaled. "You're...one of them?" I repeated.  
He nodded hesitantly. "But there is a difference between me and them, I would never hurt you. Or another person, unless they deserved it." He stroked my hand.  
I felt a sickening in my stomach. Just knowing he was one of them made my head spin. But, he had to be a good one right? Not like the one that attacked me.  
"Claire." He spoke. I turned to him.  
"Please trust me. I would never...ever hurt you. All I want right now is for you to be safe. Its obvious that even in your own house you're not safe. Just, don't be scared. Please." He whispered 'please' so many times.  
I squeezed his hand and sighed. "I'm...not scared. Just...nervous." Scott pulled me close to him and allowed me to rest my head on his shoulder.  
"I'll do anything to make sure you and you're family are safe." He kissed my cheek and then rested his head on mine.

He stayed until the end of his mom's shift at 3 A.M. One his way out he kissed my cheek and hand then told me he'd been working on my homework and should have it done soon. Constance went home and soon I found myself alone in the hospital room. Just as I was falling asleep I caught a glimpse of a body figure in my peripheral vision.  
I gasped. He had spiked black hair, stubble surround his chin and mouth. He had light blue eyes.  
"Shh." He quieted. "No need to be afraid. My name is Derek, I'm a friend of Scott." He told me. Yet, I was no where near reassured by that.  
"What do you want?" I stiffened as he ran fingers down my arm and then touched my neck.  
"Its a pity you have to wait for all of this to heal. Wouldn't it just be...amazing if it healed automatically?" He asked. "To be fast, strong, and...beautiful." I smacked his arm off.  
"Oh. Fiesty." He said. "I'd like to make it better. Make you better." He said.  
"No. I don't want it." Derek's eyebrows furrowed.  
"How do you know what I'm telling you?" He asked.  
"I know. I know what you are and what you're capable of." Derek smiled.  
"Scott told you. Great." Derek grabbed my arm and squeezed it. I felt the bones cracking.  
I didn't scream or speak. "Well, you watch out for yourself. Because now that you know, its only a matter of time before the Argent's get to you." He said then left out the window he must have came in.  
I gripped my arm and realized it wasn't broken at all. I began to cry. Right now I wanted Scott to come stay with me but I didn't want to bother him.  
I rolled over and looked at the dinner tray full of balloons and flowers. I noticed my phone was buzzing and I grabbed it. I looked at it, it had Scott's name across it and I smiled.  
I accepted the call and his voice sounded, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I just..got a visit from some guy though." I told him sighing.  
"What guy? Is anyone else there with you?" He asked.  
"Uh, I think he said his name was Derek, and no." I answered.  
"Hold on, I'm coming." He hung up.  
"Scott! Wait! You-" Suddenly he was in my room coming through my window in a light gray sweatshirt and sleeping pants.  
He looked around the room and sniffed. "He was here." He examined me. "Did he hurt you?" I shook my head.  
"No, he just squeezed my arm a little bit. Its not broken." I answered.  
Scott held my hand and ran his other hand through his hair. "Did he offer you anything? Like to become one of us?" He asked, his eyes glowing a gold.  
"Yes. But...I said no." Scott sighed and flopped into a chair.  
I smiled at him.  
He frowned. "This isn't a smiling matter, Claire." He scolded.  
"I shrugged, I know. But I was smiling cause I think you knew I wanted you to come see me." I answered.  
He smirked. "No, but nice to know you did." He walked over and kissed my forehead.  
"Well, there's a lot I'm going to have to tell you." He said. "But after you get some sleep."  
I scoffed. "Scott, I've been asleep for a week, I'm good." He tried to protest but I shushed him.  
"Alright," he began, "We'll start from the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Storytime

Scott explained about everything, the night he got the bite and pretty much everything in between. He explained to me that Derek is an alpha and extremely dangerous at times. Especially when someone around him is unprotected.  
Through this, he told me about Allison and how she was the daughter of the Argent's. I tried my damndest to wrap my head around all of the facts. What worried me the most is that there were hunters around, and Scott was out almost every night trying to stop Derek from turning the whole town.  
"So," He sighed. "That's pretty much it, just…I'm glad you said no." I exhaled.  
I found myself sticking on the Argents, and no not just because Scott said he thought he was in love with her. It was way more than that, Derek and the rest of the pack were hunted daily, and so was Scott.  
"So, the Momma Argent committed suicide, which caused Baby Argent to have a motive in the family business. So now Grandpa and Daddy Argent are training her." Scott nodded. "But, doesn't it make it even more dangerous for you. With Allison chasing after you too? I mean, she knows your weaknesses obviously." Scott shook his head.  
"She hasn't met you yet, so she doesn't know my weakness." Scott commented.  
"Um…but you love her."  
"_Loved, _once. But not now, it took me a little while but I finally realized she wasn't coming back for me. No matter how much I didn't want to face it. Stiles helped me realize that." Scott rubbed my palm with his thumb. "I have something now that she isn't getting her hands on." He spoke.  
I looked straight to the ceiling and felt my body shiver. Everything seemed so wrong, but so…right. Scott was obviously not normal, I'd seen his eyes change, and I'd heard howls and him fighting the other werewolf that night. No matter how much Constance didn't believe me, I don't think that mattered. This was real, and now that I was in, I wasn't getting out.  
"So, what do you want me to do, because I'm good with tech and—"  
"No, I don't want you involved. Because the minute you start helping is the minute Derek and the Argents look into you. Which is the minute both sides know what to use to get me." I sat up.  
"You _cannot _be serious, Scott. I have to help you guys. Stiles and I aren't just gonna stand from the sidelines." I protested.  
"Claire, you're just gonna have to deal with it. For me." He seemed to beg.  
"Don't you start with those brown eyes." He looked at me, my eyes meeting his. "Scott! Don't…guh!" I whined. "Fine!" I squeaked.  
"Thank you, trust me, you and Stiles will always know what's happening, just at a duller level. But if Stiles ever says you can't go then you just can't. It's for your safety." He explained. I rolled my eyes.  
"Oh yeah, my physical safety comes into play, but as far as my mental structure, nah who cares." I seethed.  
Scott laughed. We spent most of the night talking around 6 in the morning we both passed out. I remember Scott getting up to answer his phone. He must have been talking to his mom because I heard loud high pitched noises coming from the other end. After that he shrugged off his jacket and squeezed into the bed with me. To that, I blushed and couldn't get to sleep.  
Until he started stroking my hair. I felt his fingers untangling every strand, and for a moment I felt at ease with him. We'd only know each other for a good 3 months and I felt safer with him than I did than with my Dad. My head was resting on his arm and I could feel my eyes getting heavy. Eventually I passed out, not long after his hand rested itself on my shoulder.  
I woke up around 12 the next day and Scott was long gone. Constance told me she sent him home to rest in his bed but not after taking him out to breakfast to thank him for staying with me.  
The doctors released me a day later and I was bed bound with my shoulder in a cast for a week just to make sure the joint stayed strong. Over that time, Stiles came to visit frequently, not only giving me crash courses of my classes and helping with homework, but stories and facts about werewolves around here.  
"So, Scott got turned by Peter Hale, Derek's uncle?" I asked. My light blue cast was resting on my open textbook and Stiles and I were sitting on my bed.  
"Yeah, as far as we know. At that time we didn't know that it was Peter. We finally figured it out and we just rooted it back to that night and so Scott is technically part of his pack. But Derek wants him to become part of his." I nodded starting to understand more of the backstory.  
"But, if Scott doesn't want to be part of either pack doesn't that make him a lone wolf?" I asked. "Which makes him an easier target?"  
Stiles chuckled. "He's known as and omega, but as Derek has said before, he's already an alpha of his own pack. Scott is never alone and never will know what it means to be alone. No matter what happens I'm with him all the way." I smiled at Stiles. He seemed really dedicated to Scott.  
He scribbled in his notebook and then looked at me. "If you're developing a crush Claire, I'm yours…but you're telling Scott." He joked. I flustered.  
"No no, I love you like a brother Stiles. But I just realized that you and Scott are closer than I've ever seen." I explained.  
Stiles nodded. "I just want to help him. I'm his best friend and whatever hell he walks into I'm right beside him. Well…maybe a little behind him but you get the picture." I smiled and hugged him.  
"I'm glad, I think he is too." Just as we finished Scott pulled up and knocked on the door.  
Stiles and I wandered downstairs to meet him. When I opened the door I saw Scott wearing a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. It showed part of his upper chest. He wore black jeans and a nice pair of tennis shoes. His hair was gelled and tosseled just like it was on our first date. He looked beyond sexy.  
"Stiles? What's going on?" Stiles laughed.  
"We were working on schoolwork, and what are you all styled up for? You look like you just stepped out of vogue." Stiles joked. I punched his arm.  
"Did you forget?" Scott turned to me.  
I got wide eyed. "Huh?"  
"Our date to lunch…the one I asked you to at the hospital." I clasped a hand over my mouth.  
"Shit. I forgot. I'm sorry give me like half an hour, Stiles keep him company!" I began to run up the stairs I missed the first step and tripped. Both Stiles and Scott flinched but I fixed myself.  
"Please, come in there's some cookies in the kitchen and milk in the fridge." I continued upstairs.  
"Ooo. Cookies." Stiles wandered to the kitchen.

~Stiles P.O.V~  
"Dude, what have you been doing over here?" Scott asked me after he closed the door.  
I shoveled three cookies into my mouth and shrugged.  
"Stiles." He demanded. I groaned and swallowed.  
"Homework, mostly. A little extra stuff about werewolves and the Argents, but that's it." I confessed.  
Scott leaned on the marble counter. "I told you not to get her involved!" He scolded.  
"I'm not, she hasn't started like solving tech issues or tracing stuff, just listening to stories. I'm warning her about Derek, the Argents and Peter." Scott sighed.  
He grabbed a cookie and munched on it. "Its just, I feel different about this. I feel like the more she knows the more she thinks she can handle seeing. I don't want them hurting her anymore, not the way she has. That night when she got taken all I could think about was her smile and laugh and how her heartbeat pounded when I kissed her cheek. About how she made my heart rate rise, I seriously had to fight changing right there." I wanted to barf. But I let him continue.  
"Stiles," he started I looked at him, "I'm gonna tell her I love her." I choked on my gulp of milk.  
"On the second date, Scott you gotta take it easy!" I protested.  
"What? I do. I want nothing more than her now." I rolled my eyes and spun around then faced him again.  
"That's what you said about Allison, and look where you are now." Scott leaned into my face and I sighed.  
"She's different from Allison, Stiles. I feel different about her than I do about Allison I—"  
"Ready!" Claire called from the hall. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Confessions

Smiling I landed on the wooden tile floor at the bottom of the stairs. I changed into a light blue dress that was knee length. It had a light white cover and I put on blue flats that had pearl trim around the toes.  
Scott and Stiles emerged from the kitchen; Stiles took a gulp of milk then choked and ran back into the kitchen. Scott smiled charmingly at me, and then cleared his throat.  
"I'm extremely glad I brought the car. Because riding on my bike in that wouldn't exactly work out well." He commented and turned to Stiles.  
Stiles picked up his backpack and smiled nervously. "Well, you look great…lot better than I've ever seen. Scott, treat her right and Claire," I smiled at him and I could have sworn I saw him blush. "Watch him. If he's the best friend I know he'll do stuff…just…watch him." Stiles gave me and awkward hug then left. I heard his Jeep start then it faded.  
"So, where are we going?" I asked. Scott held out his hand to me and I grabbed it.  
He opened the door and followed me out. "Well, I set up a picnic by the river." He opened my door and I slid in.  
"Isn't that inside the woods?" I asked. Scott nodded.  
"Not far in, you can see the road from the spot." He got in and we started our drive.  
It was fairly quiet on the roads which reminded me of my hometown. After NASA was shut down it slowly but surely turned into a ghost town. Beacon Hills was far from a ghost town but it was quiet and cozy. I rested my arm on the rest and Scott grabbed my hand. I welcomed the warm touch and squeezed his hand.  
We got to the woods and sure enough I saw the river. I got out and shivered. It must have dropped a few degrees because now my white cover up wasn't enough. Scott must have noticed me shiver because he ran to the back of the car and grabbed his Lacrosse heavy jacket and helped me put it on.  
"I would have been okay." I told him.  
He shook his head. "It looks great on you." He took my hand and led me into the woods.  
We sat down on a blanket and ate small peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and drank hot cocoa. We avoided the whole werewolf situation and had normal conversations. We talked about school and what I had missed not only in class but with a few of Scott's other friends.  
"So, how's Lydia and Allison doing?" I asked. Scott leaned forward.  
"Eh. There okay, I haven't seen either of them lately. I've just been trying to do schoolwork and get to the hospital to see you the past week." He answered.  
I smiled. I took another bite of my sandwich and I saw Scott stifle a laugh.  
"What?" I questioned.  
He began to laugh and pointed to my face. "You got a little.." He laughed more.  
"What?!" I giggled.  
"Here…" He scooted forward and took his thumb and wiped a bit of jelly from the corner of my lip.  
"There." He licked it off his finger. I locked eyes with his.  
I saw a flicker of gold in his eyes and smiled. His heart must have been beating as fast as mine. He leaned slowly and I just stayed in one place.  
I felt a slight brush of his lips then they touched mine. We kissed for a moment and he placed his hand on my cheek. It felt like a small heater on my cold face.  
He pulled back and I smiled. "Sorry." He breathed.  
"For what?" I asked grabbing his hand kissing him again.  
That was bold of me. I don't even that crossed my brain as a possibility.  
Scott kissed back and placed his hand on my neck. I raised my hand up his arm and stopped at his shoulder. After a few more minutes of the kiss we both pulled back. I felt my phone buzz beside me and I grabbed it.  
"Oh, its my mom. I haven't called her today. Do you mind?" I asked. Scott's eyes were slightly wide and he shook his head.  
"I'll just be a minute." I got up and trotted by the car. I answered the phone and my mom blasted over the speaker.  
"Where the hell have you been?! You haven't called today!" She scolded.  
"Sorry, I've been busy, Scott showed up and—"  
"OH, did he ask you out again?" She interrupted.  
"Yes, we're kinda on a date right now, before you called." My mom gasped.  
"I'm sorry; call me when you're done! I want to hear all about it." She hung up. I groaned and turned.  
Standing in front of me was a buff man wearing a black leather jacket and a white shirt. He has black spiked hair and stubble around his face.  
He smiled and said, "Hello again, Claire." I remembered his voice.  
"Derek?" Suddenly he changed and I screamed. The next thing I knew I blacked out.

~Scott's P.O.V.~  
I jumped up. I heard Claire scream and I could smell Derek's scent. It was faint, so it was obvious he didn't want me to. I look over to my car and noticed Claire was gone.  
I ran to the car and I smelled her scent heavily and then noticed her phone on the ground broken.  
"Claire!" I yelled.  
I heard a faint scream of reply. It was so faint which meant they were far off.  
I chased in that direction. My pulse rising I got onto all fours and picked up speed and jumped into the woods.  
Flashes of Claire popped into my head. Her smiling and talking to me, then I faintly felt her touch on my lips. My heart beat faster and I picked up speed.  
I howled in a low tone letting Derek know I was coming. I could feel the bastard smiling, I knew he was up to something, and I was determined to find out what it was. And soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rescue Mission

~Claire's P.O.V.~  
I woke up lying on an old couch. It looked beaten and burned, I saw up and noticed that my blue dress was torn on my thigh and I groaned.  
"Derek? Hello?" I called.  
"Huh. I would have expected you to call for Scott." Derek emerged from a shadow in the next room. He only wore a black sweatshirt and black jeans. His normal boots were on his feet and he met my eyes with a small smile.  
Two more people came from behind him. One was slightly taller and slimmer. He has tosseled light brown hair and his eyes glowed gold. The other was a woman with long blonde hair. She was dressed very sexily in high heel and tight pants.  
"Aw. She's cute, Scott always plays it safe with cute girls." The girl spoke.  
I scowled at Derek. "What the hell is going on?" I seethed.  
Derek stopped and stared. "What do you know?" He asked in monotone.  
I shrugged. "Nothing." The boy growled.  
"You're lying!" He exclaimed fangs beginning to protrude. Derek slammed a hand on his chest and his eyes flashed red.  
"Issac, get out! Violence is not going to get us anywhere!" Derek sent him away. Issac ran outside and stood on the porch.  
"Look, Claire. I know he's told you that he's a werewolf and that there are others. I'm also sure Stiles has filled you in on who is what. But, what I want to know is," Derek got closer to me and leaned down in my face.  
"What have you _learned _about us?" He asked quietly.  
I gulped and kept myself calm. "Nothing, Scott won't let me get involved. I haven't even researched anything about it. All I know is the stuff Stiles has been telling me. Which isn't much. _That's it." _I answered in a stern voice.  
Derek seemed content and backed up. He looked to the window and I followed his eyes seeing Scott panting heavily and his white shirt covered in dirt.  
"Derek!" He growled. "Get out here!"  
I jerked my head to Derek who sighed. "Throw her out, Erica. She's telling the truth." Erica came over and grabbed me forcibly by the arm.  
"Come on, little girl. We're gonna go see your boy toy now." I scowled and pulled her arm off.  
Not realizing that was my bad shoulder I felt it pop out and I yelled quietly.  
"DEREK!" I heard Scott practically scream. "What are you doing to her!" Scott charged for the door.  
"Get her out now!" Erica shoved me out at Derek's demand and Scott stopped in his tracks.  
"Claire?!" His voice cracked.  
"I'm okay…I'm okay." I breathed walking over to him and hugging him. I buried my face in his chest and I felt his heartbeat slow and his breathing calm.  
"My shoulder just…popped out. I need to get to the doctor. Can we go please." I looked up at Scott.  
"But Derek—"  
"Scott! Doctor's please!" I exclaimed.  
He nodded and put me on his back. He walked me out of the woods and helped me into the car. He never really said anything to me on the way there. We got to the hospital ER entrance and turned off the car.  
He got out with me and walked me into the office. We were in and out. They called my sister and had me put my arm back in the brace after popping it back into place.  
Constance didn't ask any questions just told me that if I wasn't more careful on dates then I'd be grounded. Scott opted himself to drive me home and I agreed.  
One the drive there Scott held my hand and often brought it to his lips and kissed it.  
I noticed he had his face in a thoughtful form, and his brow was furrowed then he'd look at me. He pulled up to my curb and just as I was getting out he called my name quickly.  
"What?" I answered.  
He looked at me in the eyes. He sighed deeply twice before opening his mouth, "Claire…I need to say something to you. You don't have to answer now, but I just need to say it." He spoke. My heart beat picked up. I saw him grin.  
"I…I love you. Its because I love you that every time I'm away from you I get thoughts of your smile and your laugh, and the kiss in the woods just…made me realize I had to say this now." My breath caught in my lungs.  
He stared at me for a minute then came around and opened my door. I got out and jumped on him. I wrapped my good arm around his neck and he wrapped both of his arms around my waist holding me up.  
"I love you too, Scott." I could feel his heartbeat on my chest and it picked up at little.  
He set me down and said, "What? Wait, really?" He chuckled with a goofy grin on his face.  
"Mhmm." I nodded.  
Scott kissed me and I allowed my wild side to take over again. We kissed like that for what seemed like forever. It was freezing cold outside but I couldn't help but be warm on the inside and out.  
He embraced me after the kiss then led me to my door. He kissed me again and I traced his askew jawline with my finger. I brushed my thumb over his full lips then sighed.  
"Goodnight Scott." I pulled away then he pulled me back and kissed me again.  
"I love you Claire." He whispered then walked down my porch. He turned around and walked backwards then ran into his car. I laughed.  
He drove off and my heart went with him again. I was in love with Scott McCall, there was no denying it anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Christmas and Problems

I pushed the lid of my last suitcase down and zipped it. Constance came in and handed me our black home phone. I smiled and mouthed, "Scott again?"  
She nodded and giggled before leaving the room closing my door leaving it cracked. I placed the phone between my cheek and shoulder as I placed the suitcase on the floor.  
"Ya know, if you keep running up the phone bill we're gonna go bankrupt." I joked.  
I heard Scott chuckle, "_Please_, stay in Beacon Hills for Christmas, Claire!" He whined. I sighed.  
"You know I can't. I miss my Dad and my Mom. Florida was my first home Scott, I love it here and I love being here with you but I miss everyone there. Me and my friend Jesibelle have planned a Sweeney Todd movie watching and everything. I can't back out on her for a boy, she'll kill me." I heard Scott groan again.  
"We can watch Sweeney Todd in my room underneath the covers with some of your favorite popcorn and you can be in my arms.." I shivered at the thought of it, being so close to him.  
"Scott…" I protested in a quiet voice.  
"I know I know, just…let me and my Mom drive you the airport, please?" I sighed and told him he could.  
We talked more, well he _whined_ more and I listened and whimpered at his adorable separation anxiety then hung up.  
I was going on 9 o'clock and our flight was at 8. Scott was showing up around 6:30 with his mom, Melissa, and then we were off.  
"Constance!" I called. She walked up and was typing quickly on her phone before she looked up with a lollipop in her mouth.  
"Scotts taking me to the airport behind you tomorrow and heyyyy, I want one!" I bounced up and tried to take it out of her mouth and she growled.  
She pulled a watermelon flavor out of her pocket and spoke, "Boy, he really is in love with you huh?" She said.  
I nodded and after she teased with me I sent her off so I could take a shower and get ready for bed.  
After blaring Adam Lambert from my new iPhone I shut him off and fell asleep in my bed. My alarm went off around 5 and I changed into a pair of black capris and a white "BikeWeek" jacket. At 6 a pebble hit my window and I walked to it and saw Scott wearing a heavy black jacket and had a white hood pulled over his head. I saw his breath as he exhaled and I rolled my eyes.  
"Romeo, oh Romeo." He laughed and started climbing up. I walked away from the window and made sure I had all my luggage together.  
He landed on my wooden floor with a thud and slammed my window shut. "Shhh, for godsakes, do you want Constance to kill the both of us. She may be pretty laid—"  
Scott crashed his lips on mine. I was surprised by it at first but melded with the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my back and I ran my hands through his hair. His lips were cold at first but then warmed. He pulled back and kissed my neck and I sucked in a breath.  
"What are you doing?" I whispered. I felt Scott's vocal cords rumble as he murmered a 'nothing'.  
"Obviously it's not nothing, Scott." I said placing my hands on either sides of his face and pulling him so he had to look at me.  
His face was in a sad expression as he weakly smiled at me. I rubbed his jaw with my thumb. "I just wanted to kiss you when its not in front of my Mom or your sister." He said. I nodded.  
He kissed me more, moving down my jaw and neck. Eventually I had him stop and go back outside to formally knock on the door. He grumbled at me about it but went anyways.  
After my sister and Jake greeted him and his Mom we all loaded up and left. It was a good hour and a half drive to the airport and through that Scott's Mom drove and Scott sat in the back holding me making me extremely not want to get on the plane. But then I realized that was probably his intention and told myself I was getting on the plane.

We got to the airport terminal and Scott hugged me and kissed me many times before he finally unlaced his fingers from mine and let me go. I promised to keep in constant contact with both him and Stiles, who happened to show up in pajama pants and a jacket to say goodbye. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek much to Scott's dismay, and left.  
On the plane I scrolled through my phone and looked at picture of Scott and I. One of us was sitting on the Lacrosse field and he had stolen my phone. He took a picture of me singing and then took a picture of us kissing. I smiled at it then landed on a picture of Jesibelle, Isabel and Abby all together on the day I left. Tears rolling down their faces and all over mine, I was suddenly excited about seeing them and getting myself pulled from the werewolf life for a while.

~Scott's P.O.V~  
I watched the plane take off then my Mom came over and rubbed on my shoulders. "It's only a week, Scott. Let's go home and get Stiles into some clothes." She joked. I followed her out.  
As we neared the car I caught the scent of Derek. I turned my head and noticed him crooking a finger at me summoning me to come see him in the woods.  
"Uh, Stiles?" I called. He turned and pulled a pair of dirty pants from the back of his Jeep.  
"Yeah?" He came over to me. He smelled the pants then shrugged.  
"I need to go…take care of something, come with me?" I nodded toward the woods so that my Mom didn't see.  
"Dude, I'm not wearing _pants_! And no offense but I'm not comfortable around him with just pajama pants on. He might like…rip them down or something." Stiles responded whining.  
"If you don't go I'll rip them off now and show the whole town you still wear Batman boxers…" I threatened.  
"Alright, Mr. Moody, give me a sec these will have to do!" Stiles got into his Jeep and changed into his pants.  
"Hey Mom?" I called. "Me and Stiles are gonna hang here for a while. Don't worry he got pants." She looked confused but was so tired she shrugged it off.  
She left and Stiles came out in a pair of dirty blue jeans and his black jacket. "So…we're going to see Derek?" He said. I nodded.  
We looked around and entered the woods.  
We traveled far in before Derek popped out with Issac, Erica and Boyd in tow. I stood stiffly and stared at Derek. "What do you want?" I asked.  
"Did you're little girlfriend run off home Scott? Good, you need to get away from those good girls." Erica commented. I growled.  
"Do you even know what's going on?" Derek asked. I stayed quiet. "Obviously not, have you not smelled her scent lately? She's not completely human, Scott." Derek spoke.  
I felt my eyes widen and my pulse rise. "Of course she is!" I said defensively.  
"Hear us out, Scott." Derek said. "She's human, yes, but not fully. She has a slight bit of werewolf blood in her, it was born there. After researching a little, her great grandfather and her grandfather were werewolves. Both of them were alphas until their lives were ended in the wars. She also has a small amount of banshee in her. Which is how she knows how to sense me and the others, you didn't smell any of this, or were you too busy in other places?" Derek explained. I looked to the ground and thought about her scent for a moment. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  
"The point is, Scott." Derek began again. "Peter is onto her and so are the Argents. You're lucky she left for a while, because Allison…well she's at her house now finding out that no one is home." Derek said. My eyes widened.  
"What the hell do I do to protect her?" I asked.  
Derek shrugged with his hands in his pockets. "Why would I tell you that? You're against me all the time." He answered.  
"Derek!" I growled, I felt my pulse rise. "How. Do. I. Protect. Her." I said in fragments of my heavy breathing.  
"Alright, alright. I'll give you one thing, you're job for now is to keep the Argents out of it. We'll send Peter on a wild goose chase, but he'll find out after a week that we're doing it. If the Argents get a hold of her…well, Scott," He sighed. "She might be lost. She can predict our arrivals and she knows where we're going. Trained correctly she can be turned into a hunter in the blink of an eye." I shook my head.  
"She loves me, and is on my side." Derek looked at me peering over his eyes brows.  
"So did Allison, Scott. Look where you are." I was getting enraged.  
"Bottom line, with the right training she can also work to our advantage, which is what I'd like. She's an…interesting girl. The first one who wasn't that afraid when I captured her. Keep the Argents off of her and I'll do the rest." Derek, Erica, Boyd and Issac all disappeared and Stiles stood next to me with an open mouth.  
"Dude, she didn't even live her and she's already so wrapped up in this she can't get out. We need to help her." He commented. I grunted.  
"We're going to do more than help her, I'm going to try and have Derek train her, before the Argents get ahold on her. For now, we have to get Allison off of her trail." Stiles grabbed my shoulder.  
"Allison, you can't be withing 10 feet of her before she tries something, Scott." I smiled at him.  
"Oh I know, that's why you're doing it." I told him heading for the Jeep.  
"Wait…what?" He whined. "Scott! Wait!" He chased after me and whined in my ear. I made him drive us to Claire's and then go and talk to Allison. I hid in the woods.  
If there was one thing I wanted right now, it was to make sure Allison never met Claire and Claire never met Allison. Because the minute Allison saw how nice and easy she was, I truly believed she was lost, and it scared me. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Unintentional Distance

I bounced in the seat as the pilot announced we had landed. I had texted Scott when we boarded the plane that I was on the way there. I had all of my stories and letters to give to Scott. Yes my friends wrote him letters, about how he is to treat me and everything.  
I zoomed past Constance after we got into the airport and looked around frantically. I must have looked completely stupid or crazy because people kept pointing and laughing. I ignored them and stood on my tip toes trying to see over the heads of the crowd.  
I could _feel _Scott, like he was in the building, I could feel also that he was extremely close.  
"Miss me, Claire?" I heard a low voice say from behind me. I whipped around and Scott stood in front of me with the biggest smile on his face.  
He wore a dark black shirt and a light blue hoodie. He scooped me up into his arms and spun me around. "Oh god I missed you." He said in a hushed tone then kissed me.  
"I missed you a lot, I love my friends, but them giving me the 3rd degree about you upset me a bit." Scott laughed and embraced me again.  
"Allow me to fix that." He leaned in a kissed me more passionately.  
Constance eventually broke us up and brought a girl over with long curly brown hair. She had eyes similar to mine but they seemed to point hatred in Scott's direction. I felt Scott's hold on me tighten and I figured out quickly who it was.  
"Hi, I'm Allison Argent, I came to welcome you back home!" Stiles showed up behind her and looked scared.  
"H-Hi, I'm…Claire Bridges. And thanks?" Scott turned to her and seemed to fume.  
"What do you want, Allison?" He asked.  
"What's the matter with you? I want to talk to her, after all don't I get to meet the girl who you gave me up for?" Scott sucked in a breath through his nose and I saw his eyes flash gold.  
_"Scott!_" I whispered harshly. I hugged him laying my head on his rock hard chest. Which I enjoyed…very much, I felt him relax but he kept hold of me tightly.  
"No, I have our whole day planned with Stiles. Try another time, and for the record," Scott got into her face. "You…gave up on _me and left me for Isaac._" He picked up my bag and pulled me out I didn't say anything to her because she slightly ticked me off also.  
No one said anything about why they were so protective so I brought it up, "What happened while I was gone?" Scott shook himself out of his thoughts and turned.  
"Nothing, everything's fine." I laughed sarcastically.  
"Yeah, because I believe that statement as far as I can throw it. What happened…Stiles." Stiles stiffened.  
"Nope, not answering!" He answered quickly. "Nope!" I leaned forward and placed my chin on his shoulder. He sucked in a breath.  
"Please, Stiles?" I begged. He turned to Scott who didn't look at him. "Okay, Derek called us into the woods and told us that you're not completely human and basically said that you can either work to our advantage or to the hunters. So…Allison and the family have been sent on the mission of trying to get ahold of you. Oh, and Peter is after you too, don't leave anything unlocked at night. Don't know how he gets in but just keep things locked." Stiles spoke quickly.  
I turned to Scott, "Is this true?" He nodded slowly. "And just how long were you going to keep it from me?" Scott shrugged.  
"I was going to have Derek tell you and train you…if you wanted." He said in monotone.  
"Derek? Okay…didn't see that coming. Scott?" He turned to face me. "Are you alright?" I asked.  
"I don't know, the girl I love turns out to be just as involved in this as my ex and my ex is ready to steal you away. Ruining my life once again, I just want things to be normal, Claire. For once." I sighed and hugged him from behind the seat. I let my hands rest on his chest and he grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers and seeming to stare at them.  
"You and I both know none of this is going to be normal, Scott." I told him. He seemed to relax some agreeing with me for the time being.  
We pulled up by an old entrance to the woods and I saw Derek emerge from his black Camaro. He took off his sunglasses and smiled. Scott got out and held my hand as we approached.  
"Well, looks like you did your job, so what's the verdict? Are we training or not?" Scott turned to me and I wrapped my arms around his arm and hugged it.  
"Yes. I want to help you guys. Whatever it takes." I answered and Stiles sighed.  
"Don't worry Stiles you can help too, make sure that the Argents don't get involved. Come on then." Derek walked towards the woods and summoned Scott and I.  
We wandered into the woods keeping close to Derek who led us to an opening by an old lake. He shoved his sunglasses into his jacket pocket then took off his jacket. He rolled his shoulders and looked to me.  
"Alright, so have you felt anything before? Like, feeling that I'm around or Scott's around? You can't place what makes you feel that way but you just know?" I nodded.  
"I did today at the airport. I get this feeling in my stomach and my head tells me where to turn." Derek looked around and took in a deep breath.  
"Scott, I want you to run that way," He pointed to the left of me. "And I'm going to run back out towards the cars. What I want you to do, Claire, is close your eyes and focus on us one at a time. Choose whichever one of us to focus on first and try to decipher our arrival time." I nodded and they both took off, Scott was rather reluctant but he still did it.  
I closed my eyes and listened. I felt a churn in my stomach as I tried to think about Scott. My mind told me to turn my head to the left. He had to be at least 30 seconds away and gaining. I opened my eyes as my stomach lurched forward. He stopped right in front of me and Derek came behind.  
"What did you feel?" He asked.  
"When I just focused on Scott I felt a churn in my stomach and from that my mind told me where to turn my head and I could figure he was about 30 seconds away. When the both of you got really close my stomach hurt, kind of." Derek walked over to his jacket and slipped it on.  
"That's it for today, I needed that judgment so I can look into it more tonight. You guys can go, oh and Claire?" I looked at him. "Thanks for helping." He walked over and I heard the motor of his Camaro rumble then fade.  
Scott took me home with Stiles and eventually school rolled around. I noticed a lot that Scott and Stiles had been forgetting about things we were supposed to do together. I shrugged it off because of the training that Derek had been doing with me.  
I passed all of my final exams, surprisingly, and I had started to allow California to grow on me.  
School let out and I talked to Lydia and Jackson before they left.  
"Need a ride, Claire?" Jackson asked me. I shook my head.  
"Scott is taking me home, he'll be out here any minute. You guys go ahead." I told them.  
"You know who to call if he doesn't show." I nodded and looked back at the double doors.  
Crowds of students came out but none of them Stiles or Scott. I decided that they might have had to stop to talk to a teacher so I sat down on the front bench and worked on my essay for my 4th block.  
When I had gotten halfway through it I noticed it had been close to an hour. Most everyone had cleared out except for the few athletes practicing in the field. I pulled out my phone and dialed Scott's number. It rang once and it went to voicemail. I tried it again and it just rang and rang until it went back to his voicemail.  
I tried Stiles too but neither of them were answering there phone. I checked the moon cycle app I had recently downloaded and noticed that tonight was a full moon. I also didn't fail to notice that Allison was in none of our classes together today. My heart began to beat fast. I had a strange feeling in my gut and I didn't like it.  
After another 15 minutes it began to rain. I packed up my bag and began to jog to Scott's home down the road. By the time I reached his house it was pouring. My hair was soaked and so were my clothes, there were no cars at the house and it was dark. I turned and noticed headlights.  
They blinded me and I realized it was Scott's car. He slammed on his breaks and got out and looked at me like I was an idiot.  
I sighed and felt my heart sink. "What the hell are you doing out here, Claire?" He asked.  
"I thought…you forgot…" I said.  
His eyes got wide. "I forgot about you. Oh my god, dammit. Claire!" I held my hand up and started walking past the car in the rain.  
"Claire!" He called. I shook my head and felt warm tears trail down my cheeks.  
"No, Scott. I'm fine, its only another 3 miles to my house. I'll be fine." I pushed back my wet bangs and walked with my arms crossed." Scott ran after me and tried to cut me off. I looked up at him.  
"Just…please. Leave me alone, I'll call you when I get home." He protested trying to get me home in his car.  
I walked on and ignored his call for me. I flinched when I heard him pound a fist into the light pole behind me. I heard the bones crack from about a 12 foot distance. I cried the way home. 


End file.
